Night of the Living Camaro
by LadyJet2
Summary: Movie Verse: Bobby Bolivia isn't quite done with a strange '75 yellow Camaro...or rather a strange '75 yellow Camaro isn't done with him...


Title: Transformers – Night of the Living Camaro

Author: LJ

Summery: Bobby Bolivia's not quite done with a strange '75 yellow Camaro...or rather a strange '75 yellow Camaro isn't done with him...

Rating: PG...? ish?

Author's Note: oh c'mon you KNOW this would happen!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Bobby Bolivia smiled at his lot of cheep...incredibly cheep...cars. Sure it had been hell getting everything cleaned, and unfortunately replaced, but it was done, and he was re-opened for business. Okay so TOMORROW he'd be re-opened for business, but who's keeping track? Turning back into the small office he reached for his keys when he heard the purr of an engine shut off. Turning back around to look out in the lot, he didn't hear anything but the slamming of a car door shut. Raising an eye brow he sighed.

"Manny?! I told you no more cars in the lot! Damn..." Growling under his breath all the way, Mr. Bolivia walked out into the lot where the sound had come from. Walking through the many isles of cars that really shouldn't even be sitting here to be sold, Bobby saw headlights on up ahead. Growling again about his luck, and his workers, he went to turn off the lights. As he rounded the corner, Bobby Bolivia stopped dead in his tracks.

It was a bright yellow, INSANELY bright yellow, '75 classic Camaro...with faded black racing stripes.

"Honk Honk!" the car horn said loudly, rather...more like a bad imitation of a car horn honking, as if saying 'Hi! Nice to see you again!'.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I sold you to that pesky kid and his cheep ass father!" The car said nothing, but the headlights did shut down slowly, as if the battery was finally dying. Backing away slowly, Bobby quickly returned to another area of the lot, getting as FAR away from that familiar Camaro. Turning another corner, to go back to the office and then home, he ran into the same car, lights off this time. It was sitting innocently in the middle of the isle, as if it had been there all day and wasn't about to move.

"What the Hell?!" Bobby yelled, nearly jumping out of his skin at the sight of the Camaro.

"Hoooooooooonk." the horn said...dying slowly. Bobby Bolivia did NOT need this. He quickly bolted down another isle to escape the possessed car. Thinking he finally was loosing his mind, he didn't notice when he stumbled and fell into the side of a car. A bright yellow Camaro.

"Honk!"

"AAAAAAA!!!" Bobby quickly ran for it, his heart racing like a nitro filled NASCAR stock car, pumping his legs quickly back into the lot. He wasn't looking where he was going, and so ran headlong into the front of THE SAME DAMN CAMARO!! this time the lights flashed on as Bobby's fat ass hit the ground.

"Y'know...threatening me with a sledgehammer wasn't a very good idea..." the car said. Bobby's eyes danced and so did the birds flying around his head.

"W-whaaa...?"

"But I just wanted to tell you that I harbor no hard feelings for you." Then lifting up it's front end slightly one tire jutted out slightly and waved. "I'll see you around Bobby!" Bobby promptly fainted.

Giggling to himself as he transformed and put the man next to the door of his office and carefully broke off the lamp shade around the bulb, Bumblebee turned around to head home.

"Y'know..." came a voice from on top of one of the cars. "That wasn't really nice..." Bumblebee turned and smirked uneasilly.

"Yeah...but it was fun..." he said shrugging his shoulders. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Just transform and take me home...I don't know why I bothered to follow you anyway." Doing as his human companion requested, Bumblebee transformed and opened his car door.

"Because you love me?" he offered his voice dancing slightly. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Bee, because I love you, now take me home you psychotic car from hell." Bumblebee revved his engine and quickly switched back to his brand new 2008 Camaro form.

"Yessir!" he cried before speeding off back home.


End file.
